1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming exerciser, and more particularly to a swimming exerciser that allows a person to swim in a small area of a swimming pool and holds the person in a specific direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming is a very popular low-impact exercise. Swimming develops a person's muscles and cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
Most people swim laps in swimming pools for exercise. However, swimming pools are often crowded, and swimming laps or practicing stroke techniques can be very difficult.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a swimming exerciser to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.